1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a capsule medical apparatus with a capsule shape, for examining the inside of the living body.
2. Description of the Related Art
PCT WO 01-35814A1 Publication discloses an example of collecting images, as one example of capsule medical apparatuses with a capsule shape for easy swallowing by a patient, for examining the inside of the living body.
In the example (first example), a capsule main body for collecting the images are covered with a package before use. A magnet is set to the package side. In the use for image collection, the capsule main body is pulled out from the package and is separated from the package, thereby setting a switch circuit from OFF to the ON with magnetic force of magnet.
Further, Japanese Patent Publication (Patent No. 2849131) discloses an example of ultrasonic diagnosis, as another example of the capsule medical apparatuses.
In the example (second example), an external trigger signal or the like is received to turn on/off the power of the capsule main body.